Mentally Hilarious Much?
by EmoSasuChan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was sure he had a fairly normal life. But as he soon found out, nothing was as normal as he would like it to be. Because life never is that easy. Especially when you are in love with your own brother.
1. Mentally Hilarious Much?

**"Mentally****Hilarious ****Much?"**

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke was sure he had fairly normal life. He went to school, had a cat, family and friends. But soon he found out, that nothing is as normal as he would like it to be. Because life never is that easy. Especially when you are in love with your own brother.

**Warning****s** YAOI. Incest. Lemons. Sakura bashing. Plus there MAY be longer pauses before updating another chapter. So no complains later!

**Genre:** Romance/General/Angst/Humor

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Itachi; later Gaara x Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't write it in here but in Shounen Jump XD

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Mentally Hilarious Much?"

I always had a trouble with describing who I really was. A boy? Yes… at least last time I checked. A teenager? Most certainly. But what kind of a male teenager? A geek? Not really, even though I always had good grades. Maybe a sports type? Also not really, even though I practice some of the traditional Japanese sports. Then maybe something more drastic? A punk, heavy metal or emo? I certainly like to dress in dark colors, don't like too much company and aren't a prince charming here. But to listen heavy metal music all the time, take drugs or cut myself? No, that's not me as well for sure.

So who? Who am I then? This question was always nudging me since I started high school two years ago. And the answer never came…until 3 months ago. All of sudden I knew, I just knew, and everything was all right with the world again. Or maybe not really. Why you ask? Since the answer to my question was this: I was a boy who was in love with his older brother.

Mind you, I didn't accept that answer just like that and moved on with my life. Actually I experienced quite the mental shock, the biggest in my life in fact. I still feel the effects of it, and I think I always will. Because, in the end, how many people out there can say that they have a _thing_ for their sibling, of the same gender no less?

But forgetting the mental damage this realization cast upon me, somewhere deep down there I just felt that it was true, that this answer to my question is _just_ right. And I knew that I always felt it somehow, I just never admitted it before to myself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"…ke?"

"…suke!"

"SASUKE!"

"What?!" I turn my head violently leaving my daydream land and look right into blue eyes of my best friend. Uzumaki Naruto. The loudest, most outrageous and hyper boy in the entire school. One may wonder what dark, silent and calm person like me might be doing with someone like him. Calling him my best friend no less. In fact, I still wonder about that. I've known him for so long, almost my entire life, but most of the time we were rivals. Actually we still are, but not only. I guess about time we entered high school together we realized that we are more than that.

"What were you thinking about? Geez, man, I've been calling you for, like, 10 minutes!" He says, or rather screams, bouncing happily in his sit beside me. I narrow my eyes slightly. I can't tell him I was mentally undressing my brother, now can I?

"Nothing that concerns you, dobe. And stop saying 'like' in the middle of every sentence, it's really annoying." I don't know where did he pick that up, but I swear, one of those days I'm gonna snap and cut this word out of his brain. Literally.

"Grumpy much, teme? You think everything is, like, annoying!" Naruto screams again, waving his hands around. I scream, in my head however, dangerously squeezing a pen in my hand and thinking where should I aim it on Naruto's head to make him stop saying that word.

"Naruto, if I were you I would really shut up, even an idiot like you should see that Sasuke is really tensed lately. I'm not going to collect your limbs from the floor when he's done with you." Gaara, my second best friend said, in his usual deadly calm voice. He was sitting right before me reading a book about necromancy or something. Weird? Maybe. Did I give a shit? Not really.

Friendship between me and Gaara formed around the same time as the one between me and Naruto. We didn't like each other in the beginning, he was the only one that, beside Naruto earlier, had enough guts and courage to oppose me, and vice versa. We cursed each other, fought each other and almost kill each other. But it worked out fine, when we found out that we had more in common than we imagined. Since that time Naruto, Gaara and me are inseparable and almost whole school is afraid of us. Except fangirls. Those weird, weird creatures that are not afraid of anything and are willing to do absolutely everything to get a strand of your hair or sample of your DNA. Scary if you ask me…

"Actually, Sasuke, there's been something I wanted to ask you…" Gaara's voice makes me stop thinking about good, old times (minus fangirls cause that's still in present and isn't good at all) when everything was pretty normal and life seemed to be a less of a bitch then it is now.

"Hn?" I grunt, looking at him and resting my chin on a hand. Gaara slowly closes his book and brings his head up to look me in the eyes. Damn, he has this look on his face. That look that says: 'Now I'm going to politely ask you a question and you better replay or I'll bite your head off'. And I had a strange idea what that question was going to be about.

"I've noticed that for the past few months you've been acting…different."

"Yeah!" Naruto cuts immediately in catching up on a topic. "I mean, you're always grumpy, pessimistic, don't speak much and glare at everyone… but lately you just seem like you are…how do I put it….a little bit out there." He states finally, pride being visible on his face for finding such a brilliant description.

I rose my eyebrow slightly. Out there? Oh, I'm definitely 'Out there' mentally screwing my older brother… Off the topic! Anyway… No, I didn't tell them about my latest revelations. Why? Because I still have my last bits of sanity, that's why. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean. Everything's fine, really, nothing unusual or extraordinary is going on." Straight forward lie. Nothing extraordinary my ass. But the moment I say this, I can see that it's not gonna work. At least not with Gaara, since Naruto found himself already distracted with paper fight that took place in the class.

The redhead rose and eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but fortunately was disturb by our homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi entering the class after being late…20 minutes.

"Sorry kids that I'm late but I got lost…" He starts to say, but is disturbed by his students.

"On the road of life, yes we know" The rest of the class ends the sentence for him, like they do every time he is late…which is every time we have classes with him.

I sigh in relief. Saved by the porno freak. But as I look at Gaara and send him an apologetic look, I can see clearly in his eyes that he isn't finished yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Ok, so that's pretty much it…for the first chapter of course XD In the next one I'll introduce Itachi and the current relationship he's having with his brother. Stay put!


	2. Tango Needs TWO

**CHAPTER 2**

"Tango Needs TWO"

I always thought that my life was pretty boring. Nothing unusual, exciting or even merely interesting was going on in it. My house was quite normal, maybe bigger than the average houses in the neighbourhood, but still nothing very special. My parents were quite normal, maybe a little workaholic since they run their own company and were hardly ever home, but again, nothing special. My friends were quite normal as well, maybe they had weird quirks and behaviours from time to time, but really, who doesn't? And there was my brother, Itachi, of course. He too, like everything else was quite normal. Pretty scary sometimes and drop dead sexy, _but still_.

So I always thought about how my life is pretty normal and pretty boring because of it. And how would I like for something to happen so it would stop being so _damn_ ordinary.

I laugh to myself sceptically. Oh no, I can't say anymore how there's nothing interesting going on. In fact I believe that many people would find it mildly amusing if they found out about my little secret and even would be willing to buy a ticket to find out what was going to happen next. And was I happy because my wish came true? I don't think so. Because since that oh-so very exciting things happened, they caused me nothing but confusion, depression…and dirty sheets.

I stop my flow of thoughts because I hear a knock on my doors. Damn it. I can feel my heart starting to beat rapidly fast. Because who else can be on the other side of the door if not my _beloved_ brother. Hn, feel the sarcasm.

Doors to my bedroom open and Itachi enters my room. He didn't even wait for me to replay, he never does. Why? Because he's Uchiha Itachi and can do whatever the hell he pleases and nobody's going to tell him otherwise…because we _all_ knew better than to do that.

"Sasuke?" he asks, before spotting me lying on my bed with my arms under my head and eyes looking intensely at the ceiling like something extremely amusing was there.

I turn my head slowly to look at him standing there in his dark glory. Yes, no wonder I've fallen for him. Seriously, who wouldn't? My brother was just perfect. So perfect that he could make you feel small and insignificant with only standing next to you. He was tall, taller than me. His porcelain skin was just screaming to touch it, as well as his long, silky black hair. He always wore black. And maybe red, but mostly black. And hell, did it suite him. Right now he had his favourite, dark jeans with a few cuts here and there that - I noticed instantly- clung _tightly_ to his lower regions, and long sleeved, plain black shirt that exposed his muscular body. Yes, Itachi was…

"Geez, Sasuke, why are you always so depressing? And what _is_ this smell, did someone actually die here and you have their body hidden in your closet or what?"…the biggest ass in the universe. Yup, that's right. He was even bigger jerk than I am. And that's something.

I roll my eyes as I look at my brother. Itachi came near my window and pushed back dark blue curtains to let some light into my room. Not that it helps anyway. My whole room is decorated in blue colours. Furniture, carpet, walls. Only ceiling was white. What can I say? I really like it when it's dark, it helps me think.

"Oh, here you are." I hear Itachi speak again. I sit on my bed to see what he means by that. Apparently, he means my cat. Yes, I have a cat. A medium size, long haired black cat with the most green eyes you could imagine. For as long as I remember I always had some animal, or rather cat, around. Because in my whole depressing loneliness it just makes me feel better. Especially lately.

"Of course he's here, where would he be?" I ask in bored voice. Heh. I'm proud of myself. I'm proud because I manage to pull that cool and normal behaviour around my brother even with my not so cool and normal thoughts about him in my head. And that's not easy, I tell you. After I came to conclusion that I love my brother more than I should about 3 month ago, almost for the half of it I was avoiding him like fire. Which I don't do normally, and which was _extremely_ weird. And I know he noticed, he just never said anything about it, figuring it was better to let me do things my way. I'm glad he did just that.

"I don't know…maybe he decided to run away to find a new master that wouldn't make him feel like committing a suicide." He says, lifting Chidori from the window and petting his head lightly. Yes, I named my cat Chidori. Plover. So what? I like the name.

I sigh tiredly as I put my head in my hands.

"Itachi, that's a _cat_. They _always_ sit near windows. And that _doesn't_ mean he's suicidal… Can an animal get suicidal anyway?"

My brother looks at me. He can clearly see that something's in my mind, something that's important, but doesn't ask anyway. We were never that close. To confide to each other. We were never that far away from each other either. I guess we were always in the middle, a perfectly normal and common sibling relationship. Which only makes me feel worse all the more. Because if we were really close, I could say that that's from where this attraction came from. When you spend much time with one person, talk with them about everything and all that stuff you just develop something like this. And on the opposite, if we wouldn't speak at all I could say that I'm attracted to him because he is something that interests me, something mysterious and unknown. But no, none of this was true, which only left me even more in the dark.

"Well, with you everything is possible." He states finally, putting Chidori down and coming my way. He stops right in front of my bed, still looking at me, with this piercing look in his eyes. This look that makes you think that if you won't run as far away from him as you can, he will know your every thought. My brother does just that. He always know. Itachi, what's going to be for dinner? He knows. Itachi, how much is 46284+8627? He knows. Itachi, are rats going to take control over the world? He knows as well. He should have a program called 'Ask Itachi-he knows'. I could picture him on the TV late at night in the loose robes with turban on his head. I snickered slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asks, lifting one delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing." I say, shaking my head lightly. "So have you come here because you have no life whatsoever and want to bother me just for the heck of it or you have something specific in your mind?"

"Really, Sasuke, that's very original. You should work on your brilliant retorts, I hear that every time." He says calmly, poking me in the forehead. He always does that, ever since we were kids. And I can't say I don't like it. In the end, I won't get any more physical contact with him than that. "Anyway, mom phoned and ask you to go to the shop and buy a few things." He says, handing me the note. I look at it sceptically.

"Mom phoned my ass, you're just too lazy to go yourself." He smirks.

"Maybe. Then again maybe not…" He says mysteriously, heading towards my door. Before leaving he turns his head to me one last time. "Anyway, it doesn't look like you are overly busy. And you could use a walk, not just sitting here and staring at your walls all day." With that, he leaves.

"Hn, smartass. Like you have any room to talk…" I mutter to myself, getting up from my bed and leaving. Maybe I could use a walk after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't all that cold, as I noticed sitting on the bench in the park. Even though it was autumn, it was still pretty warm and nice outside. I went to the shop, bought what I was supposed to buy and was going to go straight home, but stop in the park to think a little. I had nothing better to do at home anyway.

Cool, but not cold wind blew through my hair, making me relax a little. I made a deep breath, taking in everything that was around me. It was really peaceful, seeing as it was still pretty early in the morning and most of the people took their walks in the afternoon.

I closed my eyes. What I was supposed to do now? I think that's the first time I asked myself that question since I figured my inner feelings for my brother. In the beginning, when the thought of me loving Itachi more than I should came to my mind I didn't want to believe it. But something about that just screamed 'Denial!'…not that that wasn't a natural thing in situation like this….and I have to admit that I liked my little friend. It was just easier that way. But then I started to notice things about my brother, things that only people that are in love notice. How nice he moves, how his body and looks are perfect, how he interacts with others and behave. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something in this extremely strange idea. Later I started to have those fantasies. Oh god, the fantasies. How many nights have I spend sleepless trying to settle down? How many sheets have I changed and washed in secret only in one month? Wet dreams after wet dreams, thinking all day how would it be if he touched me, kissed me…About that time I started to avoid him as hell. When I calmed down a little and concluded that there certainly _is_ something in this idea of mine, I put on an act. I had to start acting normal or everyone would notice that something was very wrong with me. All in all I was Uchiha Sasuke. I don't get all mushy and so on because I developed a crush on someone. Actually, I wasn't suppose to develop any feelings at all, that's how the nature worked. Or so I thought. How wrong I was. So I kept that act, even now, without knowing what to do next.

Should I spent the rest of my life in misery feeling sorry about myself and get away from Itachi as fast as I had an opportunity? Maybe. Or maybe I should disappear right now? But where would I go? Naruto's? Oh hell know, I think I would kill myself sooner then I think. Gaara's? …I don't think so. Start my own life, find a job and work myself to death just to support myself? Doubtful as well. So leaving wasn't an option. I really had no other choice but to stay. Pure torture. I already felt this strange longing in my body, whenever my brother got near me. To reach my hand and touch him. To talk with him. To do _anything_, just to be with him. And it will get worse, I just knew it. Because life was just sadistic this way.

I opened my eyes and looked on the blue sky above me. Or maybe…or maybe I could try and seduce Itachi…

The moment some weird voice said that in my head, I started to laugh maniacally. Wind stopped blowing, birds were silent and people around me suddenly disappeared, saying to their children something along the lines of: 'Don't look at that man, he's insane'. And I surely was. To think something ridiculous like that. You just _don't_ seduce Itachi. Plain and simple. It's _him_ that seduces _you_. It's him, that chooses who he wants, it's him who decides to have you. You almost have nothing to say in that. No, wait, scratch that. You _don't_ have anything to say in that. Itachi just works this way.

"Oh my GOD!" I hear a gasp coming from my right. I look this way only to find Naruto looking at me with wide eyes and hands clasped on his mouth. I lift my eyebrow. Just what is _he_ doing here.

"Teme? Is..is that you?" He asks quietly and uncertainly, coming my way almost as if I'm some dangerous animal, ready to jump him any moment. And I just look at him. His stupidity never ceases to amuse me.

Finally he comes near me and sits on the bench. He looks me in the eyes for a moment suspiciously, bringing his face close to mine, as if expecting to see anything there.

"So it is you…" I roll my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely you." He states with a scoff and sits normally beside me. Although he still has that look on his face… And then he starts his chatter. "But seriously, man, you've got me scared for a minute. First of all, I see you-or rather what was _supposed_ to be you-sitting on the bench, in the park. Now, that's weird since you never leave your home, unless you absolutely have no other choice. Then I hear you laugh. Now, if that isn't the weirdest thing in the universe, I don't know what is. And not a normal laugh. The one that makes you think 'why aren't this guy closed in the white room without doorknobs yet.'" He finally stops and takes a big breath. How he manages to say so much without taking a single breath is totally beyond me.

"Are you done yet?" I ask, being my usual, bastard self. Naruto scoffs again.

"Here, I am sincerely worried about your sorry ass and that's what I get in return." He says, and tries to pout. He should know better, that never works with me. After a few seconds of silence-he couldn't afford any more-Naruto drops his act and looks at me. But not like before with that idiotic expression on his face. He looks at me being completely serious.

Now, you don't see that often. He's usually loud, hyper and acts idiotic. Only sometimes and only around special people he drops the happy face and you can see his real personality. And I'm glad I'm one of those people… I just wish it wasn't about what I think it was.

"Sasuke, Gaara's right, there is something wrong going on with you. Don't you think I didn't notice, I just didn't want to bother you. But you space a lot more than some time ago and you always look like you are thinking about something very complicated and can't figure answers to your problems for a world. Now, I would let it be, since you are supposed to be a genius, but it's continuing on and on and you are still acting like you are not yourself at all."

Ah, here we go. I knew this would come, but wanted to believe otherwise. I even managed to escape Gaara's questions since that disturbed talk in the class few days earlier. But I knew my luck was about to end. Gaara noticed something was off the moment I realized certain things. He just never said anything, leaving me alone to figure things out in my own time. He always did that. But then the time comes to pay off your debts, just like with some sort of mafia. Yeah, Gaara was like a freakin' God Father. He will leave you alone, give you space and time to do things your way but one day he will ask for answers and won't take any shit from you. Naruto was similar. Maybe he realized things later, and relayed mostly on his gut feeling than logic, but didn't push you too hard as well.

I look into his eyes. He was worried, I could see it. He was biting his lip nervously and looking at me with concern in his eyes. But what was I supposed to tell him? I didn't want to lie to him, but I wasn't ready to tell the truth either.

"Naruto…I can't say that everything is ok and the way it was before… But nothing _bad_ is going on, really. I'm just…Eh, I don't think I can tell you anything more specific right now…" my voice trails off, as I look at him and wish he will understand.

And I wasn't wrong. Naruto never lets anyone down. He looks at me for a minute longer making sure I'm not going to add anything, and then smiles warmly.

"Ok Sasuke, if that's what you want." He then grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. "Just remember I'm here for you if anything, I repeat: _anything_ happens, come straight to me."

Hn. He might be an idiot but he has his moments. I smile slightly and nod. Then he drops my hand, as a mischievous smile appears on his face.

"Heh, you know Sasuke, if I didn't know you better, I would say that you are… in loooooove." He practically sings the last word. Blushing and looking away-for what I suddenly had weird urge -was so un-Sasukeish, so I settled for a glare.

"Don't be stupid, usuratonkachi." I say in a voice that leaves completely no doubt about my sincerity and congratulate myself once again in my head for my brilliant acting. Now, time to change the topic. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, you see I was hanging out with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru but they disappeared somewhere and I was looking for them when I run into you…" He says, looking around, suddenly remembering his lost friends.

Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were Naruto's friends as well. Actually now that I think about it, every single person in our school could be named Naruto's friend, since he's just so friendly, open and full of sunshine. But with those three especially. They didn't hang out with me and Gaara though. When our trio was together, it was only our trio and that's it. They were too loud for my tastes, and well, three people at one time was definitely enough.

"Oh well, I'll find them somehow… I bet they went to McDonald's anyway…" He mutters, and looks at me again. "But what are you doing here, teme?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I was in the shop to buy some things, because Itachi didn't want to move his lazy ass and send me instead. I just thought I'll stop for a few minutes in the park on my way back." Naruto nods eagerly.

"Aha, that's explains everything. Although are you sure your brother was just being lazy?"

I look at him questioningly. Just what does he mean by that?

"Because, you know, I'm sure I saw him few minutes ago on the street." He says, and nudges my shoulder suggestively. "With a girl."

And I can only sit there and stare at him with my mouth wide open. Now, can this day get any worse?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Ok, here's new chapter… A little more about Sasuke and Itachi and the relationship they are sharing…for now…KUKUKU XD

Anyway, I hoped you like it. And thanks to all people out there that reviewed already!


	3. Better Tomorrow Was Yesterday

**CHAPTER 3**

"Better Tomorrow Was Yesterday."

I was hitting my desk with a pen nervously, waiting for the lesson to end. I glared at the clock. Still 20 more minutes to go. And 6 more lessons. I cursed mentally. I just wanted to get the hell out of here, go home, lock myself in my room and sulk. And maybe glare a few holes in the wall. And windows. And…

"Pst, Sasuke…" I hear Naruto nudging me slightly. "Could you stop it? It's really unnervi—"

He ends abruptly when I hit our desk with my clenched fist and glare at him. When I'm done with asking him with my eyes if he _happens_ to have a death wish, I notice that the whole class is looking at me, including our History teacher, Iruka Umino.

"Eh…Is there a problem Sasuke?" he asks uncertainly, surprised by my behaviour. I lift my eyes and try my hardest not to glare too much at him.

"Actually yes. I'm not feeling quite well, can I go to the bathroom?" I ask, pulling my best, neutral voice I can manage in the present situation. He nods. Of course he fucking nods. I'm the fucking best student in the entire school. I gather my things quickly and leave, not paying attention to worried look on Naruto's and Gaara's face.

When I finally reach the bathroom I toss my bag in the corner and close the door with a thud behind me. I'm glad to see that no one's there. I doubt they would live through this.

Okey Sasuke, calm down. You can do it, it's nothing you can't handle. Don't let it get to you. I say to myself and take a few deep breaths as I go to the sink. I rest my hands on it to support myself and hung my head low. After few minutes and pretty much hyperventilating myself I lift my head and look at myself.

And, to be sincere, I looked like shit. I was even paler than usual, my hair were undone and messy and my eyes were tired with dark circles under them. And all because of that bastard. All because of Itachi.

I laugh to myself. Who was I kidding? It wasn't his fault. He had his own life and I was only his younger brother. He could have a girlfriend, a wife or a whole harem for that matter. It was none of my concerns. Or at least it shouldn't be. And I just tried to blame him for everything to make myself feel better. To feel that I had a right to be angry. To be jealous.

It was almost a week since Naruto told me about my brother hanging out with some girl. I was shocked, but didn't want to believe it of course. I tried to talk myself into believing that that wasn't such a big deal, that even if it was true, it shouldn't really matter to me. But I couldn't. I was furious, angry, pissed, sad, depressed, jealous… you name it. Especially when I saw her at our house three days ago. I was so shocked I didn't even stay to say hello when my brother tried to introduce us. I just run to my room and closed myself in there for the rest of the day. The only thing I noticed about her is that she was blond. And very cheerful. Anything like me.

And it was like that for the whole week. I didn't talk to anyone. Whenever someone tried to say something to me I just glared at them promising slow and painful death if they didn't shut the hell up. When someone tried to touch me in any way, I got violent and pushed them away as far as I could. Including Naruto and Gaara. They even stopped bothering me with questions, seeing as that only made the whole situation worse.

I took deep breath once again and splashed my face with cold water. I really had to get a grip. This wasn't like me at all. Then again, nothing lately seemed like me. Or maybe _that_ was the real me.

I narrowed my eyes. Great. Just great. Now I star to have philosophic thoughts about my existence.

I sigh as I gather my things from the floor. I need to get going to the next class if I don't want to be late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally. The last period. I'm glad like never before in my life. Even if it's PE. With Gai.

I sigh as I drop my bag in front of my locker and start to pull my clothes from it. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that the changing room is almost empty. Almost empty except from Gaara and Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is ridiculous. It's obvious that something really wrong is going on, why don't you want to talk about it?" I hear Naruto's concern voice. Great. Just what I needed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say coldly, deciding to be an ass once again and not eve to look at him. And I should have looked at him. Because if I did, I would look at Gaara as well. And if I looked at Gaara, I would notice that pissed look on his face. And probably that punch that was coming my way. Oh well.

But damn, did it hurt. No surprise there though, it's not like it was the first time.

Before I notice anything else, I feel myself being pulled forward and then pushed on to the lockers, with Gaara squeezing my shirt tightly. And oh God, was he pissed. I could see it clearly. Face scowling, his cold green eyes narrowed dangerously. I could almost hear him fucking _growling_ at me.

Of course I, still being myself despite my uncomfortable position, had to keep my face straight and look at him coolly, lifting one brow slightly.

"I don't think you heard me right, Gaara…" I smirk, before lowering my voice dangerously and looking at him deathly serious. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

I really should have know better than to act that way around him. But I couldn't help it. I just wasn't used to letting go of my pride like that. I just wasn't used to giving up in front of anyone.

But Gaara wasn't a type that would take something like that with a shrug of shoulders. Before I knew it, I felt another punch in the stomach, and then in the face. Blood was starting to drip from my mouth. Marvellous…

"Gaara! Stop it! Have you _lost_ your mind?! We were supposed to _talk_ with him, not _beat_ the shit out of him!" I hear Naruto yell and come near us, trying to pray Gaara off me. Unfortunately, no such luck.

"Naruto…" Redhead speaks, still looking at me. "Leave."

Naruto blinks while trying to process Gaara's words.

"Why should I?! He's my friend as well!" He screams finally. But one look from Gaara and Naruto lowered his eyes, leaving us alone without another word.

"Now…" He says, looking back at me. "Let's have a small chit chat like a good friends should."

I only look at him and wait. I'll have enough bruises as it is.

"What is going on?" He asks finally. "Sasuke, why don't you get it? We are your fucking friends and want to help you. Not telling us anything and acting like there's something seriously wrong not only makes us worried as hell but also makes us feel like you don't _trust_ us anymore." He says, stressing the word 'trust'. I knew it was a great deal to Gaara. Trust. He never had it at home or at school. Before he met us that is. And now I was ruining this. Yes, I was the biggest asshole in the universe. But I couldn't help it, I just couldn't. I just couldn't push it through my god damn throat. Those four words.

Getting impatient, Gaara pulled me forward a little and hit the locker with my body again. I lost my breath for a second, before looking at him with new found determination.

"Look, I'm tired of this all. If I say that nothing is going on, then nothing is going on and I expect you to leave me the hell alone!" I scream, pushing him off me. "Now stop concerning yourself with me and find something other to do."

I say, turning around and changing my clothes. He doesn't jump at me again.

"Sasuke, you've got no idea just how _much_ Naruto was worried. He doesn't let it show, but we _do_ know him better than that." He says, trying to get a hold of his emotions. "Why are you doing this to him? Don't you _care_ at all?"

I sigh, as I stand up, and face my locker. I was slightly surprised with how many emotions Gaara was speaking about that dobe. But I let it slide. For now. I had only two possibilities. One, to go with the truth. Hah. Second, to grit my teeth and lie, like I've been lying to them for the last few weeks. And even though everything in me just screamed to go with the first option, I went with second knowing well how completely wrong it was of me.

"No." I answered coldly without even looking at him when I headed towards the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I entered my house not feeling angry anymore. Or pissed. In fact I didn't feel anything. Beside that extremely overwhelming feeling of misery. I just felt like the most sorry creature in the entire world. And most of all, I was tired. So tired that even the simplest things like breathing or walking seemed too much for me.

But I deserved it. I deserved it all. For acting like that towards my best and only friends. For pushing them away. For lying to them. And for making such a looser of myself. For being such a coward.

I walked slowly upstairs dragging my foots all the way to my room. I had to do something about this whole situation. How much longer will I let this take control over my life? I was never like that. I always fought to the end. I always wanted to decide for myself. Leaving nothing to some coincidences and other people. So what was wrong with me now? What was different?

Ok, so I decided to kick myself for all the stupid things I've done. Well deserved. And I call Naruto an idiot, when it appears that I'm the bigger one. Ok, but what now? Where to start making all this mess right?

I thought for a minute. Well, I could as well start with apologizing to Itachi. I was a total asshole towards him for the last few days. Just taking out on him my whole frustration. I sighed. That wasn't going to be easy.

I left my room and headed towards his. I knocked slightly on the door and not waiting for his answer I entered.

"Listen Itachi, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you…" My voice trailed off when I heard a gasp.

I quickly rose my head to see what was going on…

Oh. My. God.

I just walked on my brother and his girlfriend.

Having sex.

I screamed, then muttered something that sounded vaguely like apologies, then turned around and run. Run like my life depended on it.

When I finally stopped I was completely out of breath. I rested my hands on my knees and tried to calm down. I didn't really recognise the surroundings, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. But I knew I was away from home. Far away.

Then something struck me. Something I saw when I walked on my brother and his blond girlfriend.

My eyes snapped open suddenly. That's it. My brother's girlfriend…wasn't a girlfriend at all.

It was a boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Hehe…any ideas who might that be? XD Anyway, I know, not much Itachi on this chapter…but there will be more in the next one. And in the next, and in the next…


	4. And The Fun Begins?

**CHAPTER 4**

"And the Fun Begins…?"

Being gay never really bothered me. As well as having feelings for my brother. Why? Who knows.

This thing about my sexuality, I suspected it long ago. Having so many fan girls and not finding _anything_ interesting in _any _of them was being strange, no matter how you look at it. So, being the genius I am, I figured that I'm just homosexual. Not that I had any boyfriends before. But I just felt it. And I was totally and completely all right with that.

And what about my incestuous feelings for my brother? This didn't bother me as much as it should as well. No matter how many times I was thinking about it, I just couldn't find anything really disturbing in it. Ok, so maybe this crossed my mind once or twice, that that's just wrong in _some way_. But this thought quickly disappeared and I was left with something that seemed like an ordinary crush.

I scratched my cheek lightly as I thought about it. Should I be bothered that I'm not bothered at all? …Did this even make sense? Hell, I had no idea. Maybe I should just name it tolerance and leave it in peace? Was it all because I never really had any contact with my parents, so no one was there to tell me what was right and what was wrong? Then again, maybe it was good after all. Because there wasn't anything wrong with what I felt and who I was…

I sighed tiredly. Having so many thoughts in the 7 a.m. wasn't good thing at all. For a not-so-morning person like me especially.

I looked at my surroundings. I was currently sitting, by a tree near small path that was leading to my school. What was I doing here? Waiting for Gaara and Naruto. To do what? To apologize. Yup, it was the highest time to hide my proud, swallow down my fear and try to fix the only thing that was good in my life so far. My friendship.

I looked at the horizon and noticed two figures coming my way. Naruto was bouncing happily, waving his hands in all directions. Although if you knew him better, you could notice that this, what would seem like a normal, idiotic behaviour of his, lacked something. Gaara however was keeping his face indifferent, although you could notice a really, like _really_ small smile on his lips. He walked steadily near Naruto, keeping his hands in his pockets.

When they noticed me, I waved uncertainly. They stopped for a moment, and then headed towards me. When they were standing right in front of me, I let my eyes down for a second. That wasn't going to be easy. One would say that apologizing was never really my nature.

"Eh…Listen guys…I'm sorry for the way I acted…" I started and looked at Gaara, then at Naruto. Gaara was looking at me coldly. Naruto however seemed full of hope. It just made me feel even worse.

"I know, there's no excuse for me acting like I did. I was being a total ass, I let you down and…and everything." I took deep breath as I continued. "And I'm sorry. I really am."

The moment I said this I felt Naruto throw himself at me. I closed my eyes and waited for a punch, but it never came. Instead, he squeezed his arms around me tightly and hug me close.

"Sasuke teme! I'm glad you got it at last! Just tell us what's bothering you and we will figure something out!" he said, nearly making me fall down with him.

"Ok, ok dobe. Just get off me already!" I say, trying to pray him off me. When I finally succeed, I look at Gaara to see if he was sharing Naruto's enthusiasm. I was sure he was having a mental battle right now with himself. Or his second personality. Yeah. Gaara had a second personality. Or so he said. He said it's name is Shukaku and it's the violent and aggressive part of him that came only when he was really angry…or really drunk. Right. Anyway, winning his mental struggle, he finally patted my shoulder lightly and nodded his head.

Verdict: not guilty. I was glad. Because if I lost them, I don't know how I would get through this.

"Ok, so now Sasuke, tell us what is going on." Naruto said, sitting with Gaara under the tree in front of me. I felt like I was on scene. Waiting to perform the most important role of my life. The only problem was that I had completely no idea how to do this.

"Yeah… I just hope you won't hate me after that, or think that I'm weird in some way…" Which would be strange if they didn't actually…

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We won't, don't be ridiculous, and start spilling your guts already."

"Right. So… you were kind of right Naruto. When you said that I acted like I'm in… love…"

"I knew it!" Naruto screamed with victory. "Now now, Sasuke, who's the lucky girl?" He asked, looking at me suggestively.

Before I could answer, Gaara cut in.

"No one. Sasuke's gay." He said with perfectly normal expression on his face. That kind of expression you would expect a person to have when telling someone why the rain falls or some other ordinary shit like that.

I was lightly stunned. Naruto was shocked.

"What…? Hey, how do you know anyway?"

"Naruto, it's obvious. Just like it's obvious that you are bi. If you wouldn't be so dense, you would notice as well." Gaara always knew how to made an entry of the dragon. Although I wasn't shocked about Naruto. He had _many_ adventures with _many_ people. Nothing serious though.

"Yeah, Gaara's right, Naruto. I'm gay." I state finally. Naruto looks at me for a moment longer and shrugs his shoulders.

"Okey. So… Who's the lucky boy then?" Ah, here it is. His perverted smirk is back. I sigh deeply.

"And here's where it's getting more complicated. Because, you see, it's not some ordinary boy…" I look away and swallow. "It's my brother." Here. I said it finally. And I must say I feel like something very heavy was lifted from my back.

"Well, that's obvious that you love your brother—" Naruto starts, but is hit by Gaara on his head.

"Au! That hurt Gaara! What was that for?!"

"For you being an idiot. That's obvious that he doesn't mean it in _that_ way, he wouldn't make such a big deal out of it." Gaara says. I was really glad he was here. I'm not sure I was ready to play Naruto's parent.

"What do you mean he doesn't mean it that way…" His voice trails off and you can almost _see_ processes that are going on in Naruto's head. Yes, dobe, think. Think, it doesn't hurt that much as they say.

"Oh…" He says finally. Yes. 'Oh' was a good way to describe it.

I looked at Gaara. To my surprise he wasn't surprised at all. He actually looked like he heard it years ago and only wanted me to say this. Naruto however was shocked. I could say after looking at his open mouth and wide eyes. But not disgusted.

"Well, your brother is hot…" Naruto said finally and I laughed slightly. Yes, leave it to that dobe to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he is…So, are we good?"

"Of course we are! Teme! What did you think? That we would leave you after finding out that you are in love with your brother? I don't care who you are in love with, as long as you won't end up getting hurt." Naruto proclaimed, rising from his spot near the tree. "Anyway, I'm more surprised that you have such feelings for anyone at all. I always thought that your range of emotions started with being pissed and ended with hating someone to death."

Ha-ha. Very funny dobe. But actually, yeah, I thought that too. Not that I would admit that out loud.

"Okey, now that you told us everything, we should head to school or we will be late." Gaara says and we start walking slowly towards the building.

"Oh, yeah! I just remembered! If you are in love with Itachi, then what are you going to do about his girlfriend?" Naruto asks. Yeah, what indeed.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. And, anyway, this isn't a girlfriend. It's a boyfriend." I say and watch Naruto form a small 'o' with his mouth.

"Oh well, at least you know that your brother's gay…wait, how do you know it's a boy?"

"Well…I kinda walked on them…" I don't end the sentence. It's bringing too many mental images anyway.

"Walked on them doing what?" I slap my forehead. So does Gaara.

"Having sex, what else." Redhead said. Did I ever say how much I loved Gaara? I just simply and plainly love him. Whenever I had trouble to say something or express myself, he did it for me. Whenever Naruto didn't get

something, he explained it to him. Yes, Gaara was irreplaceable.

"Oh. Well, that can be a problem…although boyfriend isn't a wall, he can be moved!" Naruto says and winks at me. "Are they close?"

I blink. Are they? I don't know. I hope not.

"What do you mean you don't know? _Sasuke!_ You need to find out! Anyway, how do you expect to get him, without getting closer to him first? You have to do something."

Yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious. Just how should I do _that_?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day I found myself sitting in my kitchen, watching TV and eating dinner. I took my glass and drunk some water, when Itachi entered the room. I chocked slightly. I wasn't sure I was ready to face him yet.

My brother however walked calmly to the fridge, opened it and took a bowl with pudding. One thing about my brother. He was absolutely obsessed with pudding. He ate it few times a day actually. If he didn't have some for a longer period of time, he throw a terrible tantrum. Hard to imagine. Yes I know. But when Itachi throw a tantrum… well, let's just say the only thing you can do is pray for a quick death. And that's why we always had a full fridge of pudding. And basement. And probably our neighbours basement as well.

Anyway. After he took his bowl, he sat on the opposite end of the table and looked at TV as well. I tried my hardest not to glance at him every three seconds to check if he just happened to look at me, but wasn't doing very good. Finally, after eating the entire bowl of pudding, he stands up and drops the dirty vessel into the sink. And when I started to think that maybe, just maybe he was going to leave me in peace and go back to whatever the hell he was doing…yes, you guessed right. He stopped right in front of me.

"Sasuke." Great. I look at him and try my hardest not to blush. Or get nervous. Or anything.

"Yeah?"

"I would really appreciate it, if you wouldn't tell our parents about what you saw last night." He says simply and looks at me with cold eyes that bare no refusal. "About Deidara. About anything."

Ah, Deidara. So that was his name. Good. Now I could write it on my wall and threw knives at it.

I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"I won't. Why would I? It's not like I talk with them so much anyway." After that I turn my eyes to the TV again trying to look perfectly normal. This whole situation wasn't nice. At all.

And once again when I thought Itachi was going to leave me in peace, he proved me wrong.

I really thought that was my imagination. But no. Itachi really was touching my chin with his hand. And now moving his thumb slightly over my cheek. And now bringing my face towards him and looking me in the eyes. How did I know it was true? Because any dream can't be so damn good…

"Who did this to you?" He asks. I had to think for a minute to decide what he meant by that….bruises. Oh, yes. That was it. For sure. Okey…Now that I got over this, I just had to learn how to breathe again. And speak. No big deal. No big deal…Come on, brain, cooperate with me!

"G-Gaara…" I stutter a little. I hope he doesn't notice.…Damn it. Who was I kidding, of course he will notice.

"Oh?" He lifts one eyebrow and moves his finger along my jaw once again. I wish he would stop doing that. Or maybe not… "Why? I thought you were friends."

"We are." Smooth Sasuke. Keep this up. "That's why."

He nods and removes his hand from my chin. I immediately miss the contact. I didn't know that his hands were so warm and smooth… Fuck. Now I'm turning into a love sick teenager with pink fluff in the inside. Before I notice I'll be one of those fan girls begging him to be a father to my children.

…Nevermind that.

When I return to the reality, Itachi is already at the door.

"Itachi!" Of course I had to open my god damn mouth.

"Yes?"

Think, Sasuke, think… And the only thing that came to my mind was…

"Do you love him?" Ugh, I should really work on my bluntness.

Itachi looks at me for a moment, debating about something in his mind. He won't answer. I just knew he wasn't going to answer that. He won't…

"Love is a big word, Sasuke." He did. Wow. "I wouldn't use it so casually."

So that was a 'No' in Itachi's language. Heh. I sigh in relief. I _smile_ in relief. But I get a grip of myself quickly and hid it.

"Oh. You know… you never told me you were…gay." I was pushing my luck, that was certain. And I was being a hypocrite. All in all, I didn't tell him I was gay either.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. I think he _might_ have interpreted my hesitation wrongly.

"Does it disgust you?" Yeah. He did.

"No. Geez, Itachi. Did you spent so much time locked in your room that you don't know which century we have anymore?" I say as I roll my eyes. " I just thought it was a big thing and…you know… that you could have shared it with me…or something…whatever." I say finally. "Forget I said anything."

I get up, drop my dishes and go out of the kitchen, leaving silent Itachi behind. But I just had to turn around and look at him. And I'm glad I did. Because I noticed that thoughtful look on his face. And very small smile on his lips….

…Or maybe it wasn't really there at all…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Uuuookey. Here it is… Anyway. Thanks to all reviewers! And yeah, I update it quite often despite the thing I said in the warnings in the 1st Chapter…I wonder how long this inspiration of mine is gonna last XD Well, let's hope that at least till the end of that ff XD


	5. Evil Muffins want YOU!

**CHAPTER 5**

"Evil Muffins Want YOU!"

It was almost a month since that small talk I had with my brother in the kitchen. And I can't say nothing changed since that time. I can't really put a finger on it, but Itachi acted different. He seemed more…interested. Of course not the way I would _really_ want him to be. Nuh-huh. Just more interested about me in general. We talked some more. Maybe we didn't have debates that lasted for hours about our life views and beliefs, but still. From about three small chats we used to have every week, to one or two every day. That was something. Maybe not much, but a step forward nonetheless.

And I actually met his boyfriend. Deidara. He hang out at our house every day for hours, so I didn't have much choice anyway. But I have to say…he was okey. Yeah. My brother's boyfriend was okey. Which wasn't good at all. Then again, what made me think that my brother would go out with someone that _wasn't_ okey?

For starters, he was handsome. Not my brother drop dead sexy type of handsome. He was just…adorable in some way. And he got this personality. This personality that gave you no other choice than to like him. Deidara was funny, spontaneous, always smiling and open. Kinda like Naruto. Nothing like me. It actually surprised me my brother liked people like that at all.

Of course, meeting Itachi's boyfriend didn't help my case. It only made it worse, naturally. Because why would my brother leave someone like that? And, what was more important, if Itachi was with someone, it had to be serious. Because he wouldn't do it otherwise. He just didn't do things like that for the heck of it. Even if he told me he didn't love him.

I sigh, as I lay my head on the desk. How come everything that happens seemed to make matters only worse?

"Guys! I have, like, a brilliant idea! Sasuke, you are so gonna love it!" I hear Naruto scream, as he enters the classroom. Ah, and here I thought he forgot about _that_ word. And no, he couldn't wait to seat and tell me and Gaara what was on his mind. Why? Because he lacked tact, good manners and everything that could be generally labelled as etiquette. Go figure.

"Hey Naruto? How about shutting up? I really don't feel like listening to your idiotic voice so early in the morning." Sakura. Most persistent and hated by me fan girl. Pink hair, green eyes. And the most idiotic face you could imagine. What can I say more about her? Name pretty much says it all.

When Naruto hears her he stops in his tracks immediately. Then turns slowly to her and narrows his eyes.

"…Oh, here you are! I couldn't spot you for a moment there, this big forehead of yours covered your whole body." Heh. I snickered lightly, when the rest of the class laughed. Serves her right.

Although Naruto wasn't always like that towards her. There was a time he actually had a _crush_ on her. What did he see in that pink haired bitch? Hell if I knew. He even asked me to go to her and ask her out in his name. Of course I refused. Because if I would say: 'Sakura, could you go out with Naruto?', his name would be quickly replaced with the word 'me' and nothing but troubles would come out of it. Fortunately that was over now.

When Naruto finally managed to get to our desk he sat down and grinned at me and Gaara.

"I've got a plan." He stated simply with proud in his voice.

Oh no. It was the highest time to gather my things and get the hell out of here.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? We've got lessons and you still haven't hear what I have to say!"

"I'm going home, I don't care that we have lessons and I _don't_ want to hear anything about that plan of yours." I say, as I stand up. I was _this_ close to escaping this place and probably saving my life. But no, Gaara _had to_ catch my wrist and pull me back down.

"You are _not_ going anywhere. Because you are _not_ going to leave me alone with him and his crazy ideas." He says in deadly voice.

I grunt as I'm forced to sit in my place. What is wrong with Naruto's ideas you might ask? I'll tell you what. They are the craziest, most ridiculous things you could think of. And that itself wouldn't be that bad. The worst thing in his plans was that he actually _always_ went through with them.

I remember when we once had to do a project for history. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was paired with Sakura. But because he hated her guts, he said that he just simply refused to work with her. And that's where his plan came in. He figured that, I'm being completely serious right now, if _muffins_ took control over the world, he wouldn't need to do his history project. Yeah. And he believed this _would_ work. He went home, and actually baked them. When the time came to bring our projects, he ran into the classroom, started to throw muffins all over the place screaming something about world domination and run away. Of course he got an F for his homework and a month detention. And so did Sakura, which was the only good side of this whole incident.

But no, that's not the end of the story. When his mother saw her whole apartment in muffins, she ordered him to get rid of them. Not by throwing to the trash of course, she didn't want all this food to waste. And so _I _ended with my kitchen full of muffins. When _my_ mother noticed this, she also ordered me to get rid of them. Not by throwing to the trash as well but by eating them. I had to beg Itachi to help me, because I wouldn't manage to do this on my own. Of course things with Itachi never were so easy and I had to promise him to be his servant for a month. Which was hell, seeing as my brother _was_ a sadist.

I didn't speak to Naruto for the next few weeks after that happened.

Anyway, now you know what's wrong with his plans. And that was only an example of one of his brilliant ideas.

"So, I figured that: Sasuke, you said that your parents were, like, leaving to China or somewhere for a week, right?"

"Hn."

"So, you're gonna be, like, alone at home with Itachi, right?"

"Hn."

"Soooo…THAT MEANS WE CAN THROW A SEXY PARTY!"

"Hn…Wait, what?!" But it was too late. Because that idiot screamed that to the entire class, they all knew now and started to ask questions when should they come, what should they bring and if leather clothes were necessary…

Yeah. Although it didn't sound like a completely insane idea. For now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just how many people where here?! I found myself thinking few days later, on the Friday afternoon.

My house was full of people. It was an absolute chaos. Everyone was screaming and running around, loud music was playing in the background. And what was worst, I didn't know 99 percent of them. I mean, I did recognize some of them from school. But seeing as naming even my own classmates was hard for me…this was bad.

And just from where did they took this all alcohol? There was rum, beer, vine, vodka, absolutely every kind of an alcohol you could think of. And so freakin much of it…

I was going to kill Naruto. I was simply going to kill him.

Speaking of that dobe, where was he? I didn't see him and Gaara since this unstoppable flow of people started to take control over my house almost three hours ago.

I decided to go and look for them. It's not like I could have fun with anyone else anyway.

I went upstairs and looked around when I heard loud, thudding sound coming from behind me.

Oh no.

"Sasuke-kun! Come PLAY with us!"

Fan girls. Fucking fun girls! Who let them in anyway? And were they holding a whips in their hands? I screamed mentally as I started to run for my fucking life.

Finally, I reached the nearest door, opened them and run inside, closing them behind me with a loud thud. I took a few deep breaths and waited to see if I managed to lose them. In a moments like this I was really glad we had such a big house.

"Sasuke?" I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. Of course I had to choose Itachi's room. No matter that we had 6 other bedrooms on that floor. World was just ironic in that sadistic kind of way.

"Fan girls." I state simply. He'll understand.

I open my eyes when I hear tens of fan girls running behind the door and down the corridor. Thank God.

I looked around. Itachi was lying on his bed with a book in his hand, reading it silently. Even Chidori was here, resting beside him. No wonder though. It was the only quiet room in the entire house.

I sigh deeply as I go to his bed and sit on it.

"Having fun?" He asks, smirking at me and putting his book aside. I just glare.

"Very funny Itachi. I was just looking for Gaara and Naruto, they disappeared somewhere hours ago and I can only imagine what kind of idiotic things they are doing right now… Did you happen to see them?"

"No. I'm not leaving my room. I want to live to see tomorrow, you know."

"Ah, I can see your point… I wish I could do the same." I sigh again. "Well, I need to get going and make sure that no one will burn the house down."

When I was getting up I put a hand on his leg. To help myself get up of course. Really.

"You know… You could actually come down and have fun with us. You don't have to lock yourself in your room all the time." I say standing next to his bed.

"Really Sasuke, I don't hang out with kids anymore." Ah, that smug bastard. I glare at the comment about kids, but answer anyway.

"Why not? And you call me depressing and antisocial." And with that I leave his room.

Of course the minute I opened my brother's door, I saw Naruto. But something was wrong with that dobe. He was scared shitless and looked on something with terror in his eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong with you? Have you any idea how long I've been looking for you? Hey, dobe, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" I say, as I come near him and grab his shoulders. He didn't replay. Just pointed something in front of him with shaky hand.

I looked in that direction. And immediately regretted it.

"Naruto!" I scream as I shake him violently. "What the hell were you thinking? WHY DID YOU GIVE GAARA ALCOHOL?! You know he can't drink! He turns into Shukaku or something and wants to murder everyone that are near him!"

"I know, I know, Sasuke! I'm sorry!" He screams, tears of doom starting to drop from his eyes.

Then Gaara starts to come near us. With insane look on his face and blood thirst in his eyes. And was that…was that a fucking butcher knife in his hand?

I scream with Naruto, turn around and run downstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi observed this whole situation with mild amusement. He's little brother was insane, he was sure of that.

Still, he smiled to himself slightly. He was glad that Sasuke managed to find good friends like that and have fun with them. And he called him antisocial, when in reality it was him who never had any close friends.

Older Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed deeply. All high school he couldn't find anyone who would be real friends with him. All of the people there were afraid or jealous of him. And there were fan girls of course. But this is a different topic.

So he never managed to get close to anyone. He spent, what was supposed to be the best years of his life, alone. Only now, in the university, he somehow managed to befriend people that were similar to him and understood him. But he still regretted his school days. He was glad Sasuke wouldn't.

Itachi closed his book once again. Maybe he could join them after all. Sasuke's friends looked like fun. Insane, but still fun.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I was alive after all. It wasn't my time to die, I still had things to do. Like fuck my older brother for example. Yeah.

This near death experiences, like the one I just had with Gaara, made you think about your life, what you achieved in it and what you regretted the most. And the only thing that came to my mind when that redhead was running after me with a butcher knife was: I really wished something happened between me and Itachi.

So I decided _not_ to get myself killed. When Gaara was near, I pushed Naruto on him and run away. Yes, I sacrificed my best friend for my wet dreams. So what. Anyway, I was pretty sure Gaara wouldn't hurt him… Ok, so maybe there was a chance that he would do something to him… Quite big chance…

Ok, ok! So Gaara was certainly going to do things to Naruto. Not bad things though. I snickered lightly. I suspected since long ago that Gaara had a thing for my idiotic friend. How did I know? I can't describe it. You just have to know Gaara to see those kind of things.

So no, I wasn't really worried if my friend was getting raped by my other friend somewhere out there. At least he got laid…

I thought about this as I went to my room, trying to find some peace. I entered it and…well, I can't say I didn't expect that, but…

Gaara and Naruto were making out. On my bed. Geez. I just hoped they didn't have sex on it yet.

I sighed deeply, as I sat beside them and put my head on my hands.

"Oh Sasuke…Mhm, Gaara…Everything a-alright? Mhm..You look…you look down…" I hear as Naruto tries to speak between kisses.

"Dobe. Don't speak while making out." I say simply, still holding my head.

After a few more minutes they finally let go of each other. Gaara laid down on Naruto, who hug him close. My stomach made a flip-flop. How I envied them right now, you have no idea.

"What's up, Sasu-chan…" Gaara speaks in low and suggestive voice. "Feeling lonely? Wanna join?"

I roll my eyes. He was drunk, no doubt about it.

"No Gaara, but thanks for the offer."

He just shrugs. Then points something on the floor.

"Then at least drink something." He says and goes back to making out with Naruto.

I looked on the floor. They freakin brought ten bottles of rum here…Oh well, might as well get drunk in all my misery. All in all rum was my favourite alcohol.

I reached for the first bottle and opened it. I didn't get a chance to drink anything, because my door were opened and Itachi entered the room.

"Oh here you are Sasuke." He says, closing the door behind him. Then he comes near me. "And I thought you said something about going out of my room and having fun."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just couldn't take this whole noise anymore." I hand him the bottle. "We've got this however."

Itachi looked at me and then at the rest of the bottles on the floor.

"And you expect me to let my under aged brother get drunk?" He says, although I could hear smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, take the bottle and drink." He didn't argue any more. Itachi reached for the bottle and sited himself on the floor, resting his back on the bed. I took another one and sat beside him.

"What are they doing anyway?" Itachi asks, pointing at Gaara and Naruto.

"Can't you tell just by looking at them? Making out. Don't mind them though." I grunt, drinking from my bottle. This all noise and chaos really got to me. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"You seem really stressed lately, you know. Is something wrong going on I should know about?" Wow. I didn't see that coming. Itachi rarely speaks with emotions like that.

I look at him. I can't tell him the truth, no matter how much I want to.

"No, really. Just school, fan girls and so on. Nothing special." He could tell I was lying. And it made me feel like shit. Because now he's gonna think I don't trust him and that was something I definitely didn't want.

"Are you sure?" A short pause. "Because I'm worried about you." Heh. I don't know why, but I felt like crying. I didn't of course. But this whole emotions in his voice… this was like he was almost begging me to tell him the truth. Not to push him away or to lie to him. It was like he was begging me to trust him.

"Yeah…I'm sure." I said finally, swallowing down my emotions. He looked at me for a minute longer and then decided to drop the topic.

"Hey guys, don't be so depressing! Oh…hi Itachi!" Naruto. He got himself separated from Gaara and looked at us with cheesy grin. "Drink, drink my friends, night is still young!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so we did. We drunk all of the bottles of rum that were in my room. Well, actually Gaara drunk the most of it, but still.

And God, was I _wasted_. And so was Itachi, Naruto and Gaara. The thing about me being drunk however, was that I always stayed completely sane. I did act weirder, but knew exactly what was going on around me and remembered everything afterwards.

Itachi however, _oh boy_. He could drink much before he felt anything. But when he crossed that borderline…well, let's just say that his behaviour could be compared to a 7 year old. He giggled, laughed and do the most childish things ever. And didn't remember anything the morning after.

He was really fun to watch, I tell you.

"Ok, ok, now my turn!" Naruto screamed, as he moved the bottle. We were playing Truth or Dare. It could be a good source of knowledge when people playing it are drunk, you know. I found out, for example, that Gaara had pink panties. And Naruto liked to cross-dress. And that my brother lost his virginity when he was fourteen in the janitor closet. Go figure.

"Oh, oh, it's on you Sasuke!" Naruto stands and does his little dance of victory. When he was drunk he was even more hyper than usual.

"Truth." I say, as I sit on the floor next to my brother.

"Ok, hm…let's see…oh, I now! Sasuke, are you in love with someone currently?"

That idiot. He knew the answer. He just wanted Itachi to hear it. Oh well, it's not like Itachi's gonna remember anything anyway.

"Yeah." I said and Naruto giggled.

"Oh my, oh my!" I hear Itachi squeak in excitement. He quickly turns to me and look me in the eyes enthusiastically. "Who's the lucky person? Is it a boy or a girl? What colour are their eyes? And what about hair? Do they like pudding? Because, you know, that's important!" Oh God. I don't think I ever heard him speak so much in one sentence.

Fortunately, before I had to answer any of his questions, he collapsed on his back and sprayed himself on the floor.

"I feel so light. You know, like I was some kind of bird…like I was a plover! Yeah, like a plover! Just like our cat…" he giggled after that and continued his chatter. And I just wished I had a camera with me. That would be worth so much in the morning…

"Oh my God! We've run out of rum! Gaara! _Gaara_, stop sucking my neck and move your ass, we have to get rum!" Naruto says suddenly like it was the most important thing in the universe, gets on his feet and leaves with Gaara to find something to drink.

And so I was left alone in my room with Itachi. I sighed tiredly, closed my eyes and rested my back by the wall I was sitting next to.

And then I suddenly felt something. Something on my lips. Something that definitely wasn't there before.

My eyes snapped open.

Itachi was kissing me.

Itachi.

Was.

Kissing.

ME.

I think my brain went dead.

Fortunately, there was something in my body that took control and didn't pay any attention to my brain.

My eyes were closed again and I concentrated on feeling. Feeling like Itachi was gently nibbling my lips with his. Then sucking on my bottom lip and asking for entry which was immediately granted.

I opened my mouth, almost shyly, and let his tongue slip inside. He explored it very slowly at first, almost like being afraid of scaring me away. Then he touched my tongue encouraging me to play along.

I lifted my hands from the floor and put them around his neck, pulling him as close as I could. Then I moved my lips along his, trying to take in as much sensations as I could.

I moaned silently, when kiss started to get a little more passionate and hasty. Itachi's hands were near my stomach, and moved up my chest tickling me slightly, both of them under my shirt. When he won the tongue battle we were having, he bite my lip lightly and then kissed me chastely before moving away a little.

I opened my eyes slowly. There was something different about the way he looked at me. It was so intense, so concentrated. And, above all, why did he look like he wasn't drunk at all?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Okey, here it is! Heh, something's starting to happen between them at last XD Anyway, I'm REALLY grateful to all those who review, reading all those comments makes me want to write more and more! And one last thing, the next update will be probably around Tuesday or Wednesday, since I have to do my art assignments… and that's going to take me some time XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!


	6. You Never Know

**CHAPTER 6**

„You Never Know"

„He kissed you?"

„Yeah."

„On the mouth?"

„Yeah."

„Like, lips on lips…"

„Yes, Naruto! Can you stop asking this questions?! We've been over this hundreds of times already!" I scream in frustration, bumping my head on the desk.

"Ok, ok…so, what happened after?"

"Nothing, that's the point. You guys entered with more rum, he immediately moved away from me and collapsed on the floor acting like before." I say sighing deeply. It didn't make any sense, no matter how many times I thought about it.

"And what about the next day?" Gaara asked. He seemed really interested in this whole matter, I think he took it all as some kind of game. Well, I was glad I could provide him entertainment, even if the cost was my sanity.

I straightened in my chair and looked at him.

"He acted like nothing happened. He laughed at my hangover, teased and bullied me a little. Nothing out of ordinary."

"Wow, Sasuke, and you say that's normal?" Geez, thanks dobe, you know how to make me feel better. I glared at him.

"Yeah. Anyway, I can swear he wasn't drunk. I just _saw_ this in his eyes… Agh, I don't know anything anymore…" I whined a little, collapsing on my desk once again.

"Ok, here's what I think about it." Gaara started. "There really are only two possibilities: he was either drunk and kissed you for the heck of it _or_ he wasn't drunk at all, pretended the whole night…and then kissed you because he wanted to for _some _reason."

"From the way you say it I can clearly read that you think the second possibility is highly doubtful…" I grunted.

"No, I'm only saying that if the second option is true, he had to have some _damn good_ reason to throw such an act. And knowing your brother, nothing is impossible."

I thought about it a little. Maybe Gaara was right. My brother _surly_ was capable of doing something like this. But why? It's obvious that he pretended to be drunk, so he could use it as an excuse for his actions later. But why do it at all? Was he just curious and wanted to see what my reaction will be? Maybe he wanted to check how drunk I was? Or he suspected something and wanted to confirm it…

…Or maybe he was interested as well?

Nah, here I'm being stupid again. Why Itachi would be interested in me all of sudden? He had a boyfriend and all…

Eh, those all mental battles really didn't help my psyche…

"Hey guys…" Naruto suddenly spoke. "Have you ever wondered why Kakashi-sensei is always late?"

"He's just lazy as hell, that's why." I grunted.

"No, I'm sure there's something more to it… Have you ever noticed how close he is to Gai-sensei?"

"Yeah, so?" Gaara asked. After longer pause, Naruto replayed.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are…screwing each other?"

"Eww, Naruto! What's wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind after all?" I can't believe he just asked that. And in so innocent voice. Even Gaara looked at him strangely.

"What? They just seem extremely close!"

"Naruto. The relationship between Kakashi and Gai is similar to yours and Sasuke's." Gaara replayed patiently. "Are you and Sasuke screwing each other?"

Now was Naruto's time to scream and mine to look at Gaara strangely.

"Eww, Gaara! What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? Anyway, even if by some miracle I would want to screw that bastard, how do you expect me to do it with that stick up his ass?"

"Oh thanks dobe, like that's very creative." I say as I roll my eyes. "Anyway, everyone knows that Kakashi is screwing Iruka-sensei—"

I didn't even manage to end this sentence, when Naruto abruptly stood up and squeaked like a girl.

"Oh my God! Iruka-sensei! I have to defend his innocence!" And with that he run away from classroom, bumping slightly into Kakashi, who was just coming in.

When he send me a questioning look, I just shrug my shoulders. Who would follow Naruto's train of thoughts anyway?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, right after school I was sitting in the living room and watching TV. I switched through channels mindlessly, when Itachi came in.

He took his clothes off and when he spotted me on the couch, he sat next to me. _Very close_ next to me. It didn't matter that he had whole couch. Nope. He _had_ to sit so close, that our legs were rubbing against each other every fucking time either of us moved.

That bastard. Was he doing this all in purpose or was it just coincidence?

I thought as I grew uncomfortable immediately. I felt all muscles in my body tense, as I started to feel _a little_ hotter than a minute ago. I wasn't going to last too long in this position.

"Hey there. Still having hangover, little brother?"

"You wish. How come you didn't get one after drinking so much?"

"Hm, I don't know, I never get one." That smooth bastard. He knew how to lie properly. If he was lying… "Anyway, Sasuke, I have something to tell you. You see, our parents bought for all of us a week vacation on Hokkaido in some sort of exclusive resort."

I looked at him interested. Our winter break in school was in two weeks. I didn't know our parents planed something for us though.

"Unfortunately, something important happened and they can't go." Of course. "So, we have two spare tickets and I thought that we could take those friends of yours, Naruto and Gaara, with us."

Now I was surprised.

"Don't you want to take your friends? I thought you said that you don't hang out with kids." Itachi smirked.

"I don't have much choice, really. They already have plans and I refused to go with them because of that family holidays we were suppose to have." Oh. So he resigned from a trip with his friends to spend time with me and our parents? Now, that's not like Itachi at all. He was never really interested in going anywhere with our mother and father. Plus, there is a high possibility that he predicted that they weren't going to go after all, they never did.

"Ok, then I'll ask them. Although I must warn you that you're gonna regret spending the entire week with them."

"That's ok. At least it won't be boring." He said and got up, poking me in the forehead.

Although there was something really disturbing in his voice, when he said the last sentence. Something that made shivers run down mine spine…

I tossed that thought aside as I jogged upstairs. I needed a cold shower. _Now_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"T-that was f-f-freaky…" Naruto stuttered, gripping tightly Gaara's arm. We were just in the cinema, watching some horror movie. Of course, as usual, Naruto got scared shitless, Gaara was amazed and I bored. Well, at least those 'scary' movies were better than some romantic comedies.

"I liked the way those people were dying one after another." Gaara commented. Yeah, I _bet_ he did. Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Gaara, you really _do_ make me wonder sometimes…"

We continued with our small talk as we walked back home, when suddenly Naruto stopped in front of the restaurant window.

"Hey, isn't it Itachi and Deidara?" He asked. I turned to see if he was right. He was. Now, that doesn't happen too often.

There, in the corner of the restaurant, was sitting my brother with his boyfriend. Although they didn't look like they had some romantic dinner. It looked more like they were arguing.

"Let's go in!" Naruto proclaimed loudly and headed towards the door with Gaara right behind him.

"What? Are you mad? We shouldn't disturb them!" Naruto and Gaara rolled they eyes in union.

"Sasuke, who's saying anything about disturbing them? We're gonna _spy_ on them." With that they went in. And I had no other choice then to follow.

Somehow we managed to get inside and sit near them. When we made sure they didn't notice anything, we tried to hear some bits of the conversation.

"So that's it, isn't it, un?" I heard Deidara's voice. He sounded very…depressed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" That was my brother. I was _sure_ I recognized his voice right, even though he was _apologizing_. My brother _never_ apologized to anyone. Or so I thought until now.

"Heh, don't be… I saw it coming, un."

"Really?" Now Itachi sounded surprised.

"I guess… Because it's about _it_, yeah?" There was a longer pause.

"Oh come on Itachi, if you are breaking up with me, at least say why, un. I still want to be your friend, yeah." I looked shocked at Gaara and Naruto. My brother was breaking up with Deidara? Why?

"Yeah…it's about it…Although I don't remember saying you anything about it…" If I said that Itachi sounded surprised earlier, I don't know how to name it this time.

"You can be so obvious sometimes you don't even realize this, un! But don't worry, I've got nothing against it and wish you all the best, un. Even though, I kinda wish you told me sooner…"

After this they talked about nothing really important so we sneaked away from the restaurant and each of us headed home.

So my brother broke up with Deidara. Why? Was it because he felt guilty after that kiss? No, that wasn't like Itachi at all. He was, or wanted other to believe so, drunk after all… Then why, God damn it, why? And what was 'it' they were talking about? Something Itachi was really obvious about? My brother was never obvious about anything!

I felt really pissed. How come Deidara noticed some things about my brother and I didn't? And I thought I was getting closer to him. Just what was my brother hiding?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This thought didn't leave me even when I was back at home and was making dinner for myself few hours later. Suddenly doors to our house were opened and Itachi came in.

I looked at my brother. Even though it was him that was breaking up with Deidara, he looked really down. And kinda lost and uncertain. Now that isn't like Itachi at all as well! What was happening? Was world coming to an end? Everything seemed to be turned up-side down for some reason. And I complained that world was boring and nothing interesting was going on.

I regretted it now. I felt so lost like _never_ in my entire life. I just wished someone gave me some game plan to all those things that were going on.

"Hey, you want dinner? I'm making some…" I asked hesitantly.

"No." And with that my brother disappeared upstairs. He didn't even look at me.

So, not knowing what to do in the situation like this I decided to leave my brother In peace for the time being and then go and try to talk to him.

Yeah, easier said than done, I thought to myself as I stood outside my brother's door and knocked lightly.

After waiting few minutes and not getting any answer, I entered carefully. At least I knew I wasn't going to walk on him and Deidara having sex. Heh.

I peeked inside and spotted my brother laying on his bed with an arm dropped around his eyes. He looked like he was sleeping…

"Sasuke?" …then again you never know with my brother.

"Yeah…" I replayed quietly and walked slowly to his bed. When I didn't hear anything that would suggest that he didn't want me around, I sat beside him.

"Everything all right? You don't look too well…" Of course I couldn't tell him I spied on him this afternoon.

Itachi didn't respond for, what seemed, like hours. Finally he took his arm from his eyes and looked at me thoughtfully.

What was that in his eyes that made you feel like you were going to drown in them? That made you feel like you couldn't escape him no matter what and that he _owned_ you and you had absolutely _nothing_ to say in this?

…God, why was that turning me on? I really had to take a closer look at my preferences…

"I broke up with Deidara." I hear him say finally and try my best to look surprised.

"Really? Why? I thought you were getting along well." He looked at me closely again, like trying to find something in my eyes.

"We were. But it lacked something. I realized he was more a friend than a lover to me." After that he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Even though you say that, you still look very down."

"Well, let's just say I realized how lonely I actually am." The world was really going to end soon. I should do things I always wanted to because death was near.

My brother _never_ spoke like that in front of _anyone_. Then again, he just did…which only made me wonder how much more there is to my brother that I don't know about. And that maybe, just maybe, if he acted this way around me, we were closer than I thought.

I smiled slightly. And then did the weirdest thing in my life.

I hugged him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled to me. I could tell he was shocked from the way he tensed for a second. But then he relaxed and hugged me back.

"You're not alone, you know." I whispered to his ear. "You still have me, and despite the fact that you _are_ the biggest asshole in the universe…I love you." It didn't even reach my brain yet, this thing I just said, when Itachi answered.

"I love you too." I could hear a small smile in his voice, which made me happy. But I felt extremely sad as well. Because I wished he meant those words in the same way I did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Here it is! And sorry to all Kakashi x Gai fans out there XD I hope they are not too much out of the character in the last part… Anyway, in the next chapter they will leave on their little trip! Itachi's behaviour will make Sasuke consider his sanity once again (I really wanted to say this XD)

And sorry for all grammar mistakes. I read it several times before updating, but they still manage to appear in text. Next update in about two days as well!


	7. Lost it Or Not Lost It?

**CHAPTER 7**

"Lost It Or Not Lost It?"

Have I finally lost it or not? Well, I'm pretty sure I did… Then again there _was_ a slight chance for my sanity to survive…Slight but still… And I _had to_ stick to that possibility if I wanted to live through that holidays with my brother and friends…

Only four more days…Then I'm gonna go home, pack my things and leave, leave far away from it and my family. Most preferably to some rain forest or north pole…Yeah, north pole was a good idea, I already got used to snow, cold and ice…

Snow, cold and ice… Yeah, that described my current surroundings pretty well. I was sitting under some freakin tree in the middle of some freakin mountain, covered by some freakin snow in the middle of the freakin night. What was I doing here? Saving my last bits of rational mind, that's what. Or, maybe, considering _where_ was I doing it, it was already too late for me…

And all because of that good, old bastard brother of mine. As always. God, just when did he started to have such control over me?

Oh well, I better get going before snow will cover me all and they will find my body frozen few thousand years later.

And as I struggled through snowdrifts, flashbacks from the last two days started to come to my mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We met at the airport with Gaara and Naruto around 8 p.m., our plane was supposed to leave in two hours. Of course there was a delay because of some snowstorm and from 10 it was moved to 12, which made us wait for four hours.

We sat at the terminal trying not to die from boredom. Well, by 'we' I mean me and Itachi, since Gaara and Naruto were engaged in the oh-so-very interesting activity of making out.

"Is that his tongue? He sure has long tongue…" I said as I observed them, turning my head to the side slightly and trying to get a better view.

"I believe it is, little brother…I wonder how far down his throat will he reach with that…" Itachi answered also turning his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah… He should be listed in the Guinness Book, don't you think?" I asked, turning my head further.

"He certainly should, little brother, he certainly should…" Itachi said and turned his head further as well, bumping into mine.

"Au, watch it Itachi!"

"Sorry." I pouted a little when my brother smirked. Then he raised his hand and I thought he was going to poke me, so I closed my eyes getting ready. But nothing like that happened. Instead, he grabbed my chin lightly and kissed me on the abused temple. My eyes snapped open and I started at him in shock.

"Better?" Itachi asked, amusement visible in his eyes. I didn't even get a chance to replay – not that I would anyway, when my brother got up and said we should get going or the plane will leave without us.

I stared at his back while boarding the plane. Something was off. Something was definitely off and I _didn't_ know if I liked it or not.

I remembered suddenly when few weeks ago my brother said that those holidays weren't going to be boring…

Maybe I should jump off the plane when I still have a chance?

And when few minutes later Itachi rested his head on my shoulder and went to sleep, I thought that _yes_, I definitely should have jumped off that plane when I had a chance...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flight to Hokkaido took no longer than two hours, so we were at the hotel around 3 a.m. Well, I had to say that my parents did a good job booking a place in a resort like this. There was absolutely everything. Indoor and outdoor pools, restaurants, pubs, clubs and shops.

Of course when Itachi and I went to our room we found out that there was only _one_ king size bed. Of course. Itachi only smirked sadistically at that and I stood there wondering how the hell was I going to explain wet sheets to my brother in the morning.

Not coming to any rational conclusion, I joined my brother in bed moving as far away from his as I was able to, and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up next day feeling extremely hot. I actually felt like something big and heavy—but not unpleasant, was dropped all over me. And there was this small, warm breeze on my neck…and this ticklish feeling around my stomach….

I opened my eyes a little more and examined my surroundings. I was still laying on the edge of the bed. Good. I didn't have any wet dreams so sheets were clean. Good. My brother had his arm dropped loosely around my waist and was hugging me close. Good.

Wait.

"Agh!" I screamed and tried to get out of bed, but that only made Itachi hug me closer.

"Mhm, Sasuke…Stop squirming…I wanna sleep…" Ok Sasuke, think. Think quickly, cause you don't have much time…

"Damn it Itachi, let me go!" I hissed at him. "I'm not your freakin Mr. Snuggles! And besides, I need to pee!"

After that my brother released my waist and turned to his other side, murmuring something that sounded like: 'You shouldn't insult Mr. Snuggles, he can hear you'.

Taking advantage of my newly restored freedom I run to the bathroom and locked myself in it.

Just _what the fuck_ was that?! Did my brother was fucking _snuggling_ with me?! I never took Itachi as a cuddler type… No! Focus here Sasuke! Was that just a coincidence? No, nothing was coincidental when it came to my brother, especially lately…

Ok, I shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Yet. Let's just observe and decide after some time…

After I finally got a grip and Itachi moved his lazy ass from bed, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. When we spotted Naruto and Gaara sitting at one of the tables, we joined them instantly.

"Hey guys! Have you slept well? Because Gaara and I sure did…" After that he nudged redhead shoulder lightly and smirked. I could only imagine what he meant by that.

"Spear us the details Naruto." I said, sitting down and putting my head on the table right away.

"You seem awfully tired Sasuke. I though you _did_ sleep well." Ugh, that bastard. That smug sadistic bastard. I could actually hear a smirk in his voice. "And don't put your head on the table, it's not very hygienic."

"Shut up Itachi and go bring me something to eat." I grunted.

"Language, little brother." With that he got up and went to get some food.

"Something happened?" I hear Gaara's uncertain voice. I sigh.

"I don't really feel like discussing it right now… Anyway, what are the plans for today?" I asked, rising my head from the table and looking at the plate Itachi just placed in front of me.

"Well, from what our parents have told me before we left, on the first day we are supposed to go on the sightseeing trip with a guide." Itachi said as he sat down and started to slice his sausage. And he was _so damn_ sophisticated doing that. How could anyone slice a fucking _sausage_ in the sophisticated way?

"A sightseeing trip? Cool! Let's go!" Naruto screamed and run out of restaurant without even finishing his breakfast.

"Yeah, let's…"

After we ate our meal and gathered our things, we joined Naruto and the rest of group in front of the building.

"Welcome everyone, today we're gonna go…" I immediately switched off the voice of our guide and concentrated on my inner thoughts. I knew it, I just knew that Itachi was planning something and that those, what were supposed to be nice holidays, will turn into pure torture for me. It won't be boring. Oh, it certainly won't. It will be one hell of a entertainment for my brother and one hell of a…hell for me. Yeah. How did I knew? Itachi looked so _fucking_ smug since the minute we left home. He had that evil look plastered on his face that could make you come only to one conclusion: he was planning something, something that no one will enjoy beside him…

"Come on Sasuke, don't stay behind. You don't want to get lost in the mountains alone, now, _do you_?" …Something like this.

I swallowed hard as I looked at my older brother. He just smirked, _again_, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me with him.

I let him drag me for almost the entire trip. Well, I wouldn't be really honest if I said I didn't enjoy this physical contact with him.

Finally we stopped in some sort of view point on the hill. There were many wooden tables and benches so everyone could sit and rest. And the view was quite stunning as well.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Naruto screamed and run to the barrier to get a better view. "Come on, Gaara, you must see that!"

Gaara slowly walked towards his boyfriend and when he reached him, he put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and hug him.

"Yeah, it is…" I shivered a little and let my mind drift into the daydream land, as I watched my friends. I wondered, how would that feel, to have my brother's arms around me like that…

…Probably something like this. I sighed.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" I asked my brother in a small voice, as he put his arms around my shoulders from behind and pulled me to him.

"You were cold, weren't you? So, I'm being a good older brother, who won't let his sibling die from hypothermia." Then he moved his lips closer to my ear and nudged it slightly before whispering. "Besides, if mother found out that I let you die in mountains, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

My breath hissed in my throat and I closed my eyes tightly. _Just what the hell was going on?_ Was my brother _hitting _on me? Jesus. I swear, that's the most ridiculous thing that happened since I found out that I had feelings for Itachi. But could he really…?

"I hate to ruin your highly passionate moment guys, but we need to go." Naruto said and snickered lightly. That dobe. No tact whatsoever.

After that we finished our tour pretty quickly and went back to the hotel. It was late, so we just stopped to eat supper at the hotel restaurant and went to our rooms. Of course even something so simple as supper couldn't be normal. Itachi moved his chair as close to mine as it was possible. Now, people that didn't know my brother would say that there was nothing weird in it at all. But I noticed, that even when his upper half was completely still, his leg kept touching mine gently, almost like massaging it. That couldn't be a pure coincidence, now could it?

I let it slide however. I was too exhausted from this all day trip through mountains. And it _was_ nice.

When we finally made it to our rooms, each of us took a shower and went to bed.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around the room hazily. And the thing that caught my attention was my brother.

Itachi was laying next to me with his eyes open. He looked like he was thinking about something, and when he noticed that I woke up, he looked me in the eyes without saying anything.

We lay looking at each other for some time. I can't really tell how long, since I was still half asleep. But neither of us said anything, neither of us moved even an inch. It was like we were just observing each other breath, simply enjoying the fact that we were together.

Suddenly Itachi moved his hand and rested it on my cheek. Without breaking eye contact, he moved his fingers stroking it lightly. I sighed quietly. This felt so good. Too good to be true….

Still looking at me, Itachi moved his head closer to mine and touched my lips with his gently. He didn't move further though. He waited.

And something inside my mind told me what he was waiting for. I lifted my hand and put it on his head, slipping my fingers through his long, silky hair. I squeezed my hand lightly and pulled his head closer, capturing his lips in chaste kiss.

Itachi licked my lips and sucked on the bottom lip before I opened my mouth gasping. He then moved his tongue inside, slowly exploring every corner of it. His hand, that was resting on my cheek, started to move down. From my neck, to my shoulder and finally to my waist.

I moaned once again, pulling his head even closer and massaging his skull with my fingers. Itachi tugged for a second at my shirt and then moved his hand under it. He touched my stomach tickling me lightly and then moved to my nipples.

I felt my erection growing in my pants. Everything was so slow, but so incredibly intense at the same time. His touches were so light I could barely feel them, but so vivid and arousing as well.

I moved my legs a little trying to ease this uncomfortable feeling. Itachi noticed this instantly. He moved his leg between mine and rubbed my crotch with his knee.

I gasped from the way it made me feel. When I did that, my brother moved away from my lips and kissed his way to my neck. He sucked it, licked and bite until leaving a mark. Then he pushed my shoulder gently, making me lay on my back.

He looked at me again panting slightly. His eyes were clouded with passion and desire. And I could only look at him with exactly the same feelings. I moved my hand from his hair to his cheek and stroke it lovingly.

Then I nodded. He looked at me for a minute longer, making sure I wasn't going to change my mind. When he was sure that this was what I wanted, he kissed me again.

It was slow like before, but I could almost feel emotions flowing through it. Need, desire…and love. So much love I couldn't actually believe that this was my brother kissing me.

I gasped suddenly when Itachi moved his knee again. His hand, that was stroking my nipples moved from my chest to the edge of my pants.

I didn't want to waste anymore time. I lifted my hands, took off my shirt and then his. Then, using my legs I got rid of his pants and let him take care of mine. When we were completely naked I moved my fingers along his back tracing every muscle. Itachi however kissed my chest and trailed down stopping right above my member.

After nudging it slightly with his lips, he licked the tip of it and then moved his tongue along. I moaned, tossing my head back. This feeling was incredible.

I was so lost in that new sensation, that I didn't notice when my brother put two fingers inside me. I squirmed at discomfort, but relaxed when he sucked at my member once again. After moving them inside a little he added another one. When he made sure I was properly stretched, he pulled them away and looked at me giving me yet another chance to change my mind.

I only smiled at him and he did the same in response. Then he pushed inside me. I bite my bottom lip, trying my best not to scream in pain. When Itachi noticed this, he bend down and kissed me on the lips, trying to distract me. It worked and after I was used to this unfamiliar sensation I nodded again slightly, asking him to move.

He did, first slowly and then faster, bumping into me harder every time. I arched my back, almost not being able to bare the ecstasy his every move made me feel. Suddenly I felt my brother cum inside me. I didn't stay much behind him, as a second later I came all over his stomach.

Itachi gasped and collapsed on me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. After he caught his breath, he pulled out of me, kissed me on the cheek and lay beside, covering us both with the duvet and hugging me close.

And I just lay there looking at the ceiling and thinking what a good wet dream that was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up next morning feeling extremely tired and sore. I looked around. Itachi was laying next to me with his arm dropped around my waist and his head on my shoulder sleeping peacefully. Nothing unusual.

I moved a little trying to escape my brother claws when I felt something sticky on my stomach.

Oh. The wet dream. Right. And what a good dream that was…

When I was free, I took my clothes and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water trying to wake up a little more. Then I looked in the mirror. And gasp.

There, on my neck, was pink, fresh hickey. And on my cheek, on my chest and lower… Why was I naked anyway?

Oh dear God, Buddha, Mahomet Ali or whoever was up there looking at me right now and laughing his ass off. It _wasn't_ a dream. I _fucked my brother_ for real… Or rather my brother fucked me…

I screamed in shock, but managed to cover my mouth with my hands before I could wake Itachi up. I needed to get out of here and talk with someone. _N__ow._

Without thinking much more, I went to shower, cleaned myself, got dressed and sneaked out of our room heading to the restaurant and hoping that Gaara and Naruto will be there. I practically run downstairs and when I spotted my friends, surprise surprise, making out at one of the tables, I headed towards them. Oh Great Muffin of Doom, was it all happening _for real_?

"Guys, stop this for a moment and hear me out, I need your help!" I said, as I put my hands on the tables violently. After few more minutes Gaara and Naruto finally let go of each other.

Gaara looked at me, checking me out from head to toes.

"So you finally had sex with your brother. Congratulations Sasuke on your first, but probably not last, incestuous act." He said in bored voice. I was surprised he didn't have a card with that printed on it.

"What?!" I screamed with Naruto in union. "I mean, yeah, that's true, I had sex with Itachi last night… But I thought it was a dream!"

"So what? I'm sure your hickeys and sore ass told you otherwise. Anyway, you don't regret it, do you?"

"No, that's not the point!" I sighed as I sat on the chair and hit the table with my forehead. "The point _is_ I don't know what's going on anymore. Why is he so interested all of sudden? Is he doing it for real, or just fucking with my brain?"

"Sasuke." Gaara started, as he put both of his elbows on the table and looked at me seriously. "I don't see what are you complaining about. This is what you wanted, right? And I really doubt your brother would do something like this just for fun. If you're not sure, then the only way to find out Is to talk to him, not that you won't need to do it anyway. And if you feel confused and don't know what to think anymore, go, take a walk somewhere where you can be alone and think. Think about this situation and what are you going to say to your brother when you come back."

I lifted my head from the table and looked at Gaara. He was right. How come he was always right?

Anyway, I stood up, thanked him and went back to my room to take some warm clothes. When I managed to sneak once again without disturbing my brother, I went out of the hotel and headed towards the mountains. This was going to be a long walk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's how I ended under some freakin tree in the middle of some freakin mountain, covered by some freakin snow in the middle of the freakin night. Of course I intended to stay there for a few hours max, but it turned out to be a whole day.

And now… Now I was standing in front of my hotel room door. I was scared, scared of going inside. Because inside was my, probably pissed brother. My probably pissed brother with whom I needed to have a serious conversation. A serious conversation that had only two possible outcomes: acceptance or rejection.

I shivered at the last thought as I slowly pushed the door open.

This definitely wasn't going to be easy, insane or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Ok! My first lemon! Hope you enjoyed it


	8. Holiday Attractions

**CHAPTER 8**

„Holiday Attractions"

I opened the door to our room slowly. The lights were off and I couldn't hear anything.

I switched the light on and closed the door silently behind me. I immediately spotted my brother lying on the bed and sleeping peacefully. I smiled and went to the bed sitting beside him and looking closer at his face.

How come he looked like such an innocent angel while asleep, when in reality he was such a smug bastard? I wondered as I lifted my hand and touched his cheek lightly. I didn't even stroke it twice, when he woke up.

"Sasuke?" He looked at me a little lost at first.

"Yeah." Itachi's eyes narrowed instantly as he sat on the bed and grabbed my shoulder violently.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I woke up _alone_ and then couldn't find you anywhere! I swear, I would have called police if your friends didn't stop me!" Now, I was surprised by the anger in his voice. Was he really that worried? Then again, I supposed I wasn't exactly fair disappearing somewhere in the mountains for the entire day, especially after the night like that.

I dropped my eyes.

"Sorry…" He must have noticed how guilty I sounded because he pulled me to him and hugged close. Itachi put a forehead on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I was just worried, not only because I didn't know if something bad happened to you after you didn't come back for a few hours, but also because…" He didn't end the sentence and was silent for a few seconds. Finally, he pulled away from me a little and looked me in the eyes closely.

"Sasuke, tell me honestly…do you regret what happened last night?" I could tell he was nervous. Nervous, serious and scared. And that's something. Most of the time my brother's face was indifferent and you couldn't notice any emotions at all. And now, I could practically read from him like an open book. It flattered me in some way though. It flattered me because he trusted me enough to show this side to me.

I smiled again and touched his cheek with my hand, stroking it gently.

"No, I don't regret anything." Itachi relaxed a little at my gesture, but still looked uncertain.

"Are you sure? Sasuke, I won't be angry and I won't tell anyone about anything…" I didn't wait for him to end this sentence, just rolled my eyes, moved my face to his and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Geez, Itachi, don't treat me like some 5 year old. I know _what_ we did, what does it _mean_ and I don't, I repeat, _I don't_ regret single minute of it. So stop worrying about it so much cause you'll get wrinkles and won't be so pretty anymore."

This little bit of humour convinced him finally and he, too, smiled a little.

"Ok, you just got me worried there for a second…" And I was just about to ask Itachi the one thing that kept me bothering, when he suddenly kissed me.

"Mhm…" I kissed him back immediately and moaned when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and nudged mine slightly.

Somewhere in the middle of the battle I remembered that I was going to ask him something important and decide it was better to do it now, before things will get more…complicated.

I pushed at his shoulders slightly, pulling away from him.

"Wait… Before we continue I want you to answer me: just what are we doing?" Itachi looked at me surprised.

"Kissing, having sex…? Sasuke, a minute ago you said you knew what we did and that you liked it." God damn it. That's not the fucking point if I liked it or not. Which I did of course.

"No, Itachi, that's not what I meant. What I was asking about is: what is this thing between us? What am I to you? A boyfriend, a lover… a toy?" The last word came out in a little more quiet voice.

Now he looked pissed again. My brother sure had mood swings…

"Sasuke. How could you ever think that? You know me better, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just… Well, we _are_ brothers…"

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed and grabbed my chin, making me look directly at him. "Let me say this, so we will be absolutely clear about it later. I don't care that you are my brother, or a boy or anything other for that matter. I love you either way. And to completely honest with you, I had those feelings for quite some time now."

"Wha-- ? What do you mean by that?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. I had those feelings for you for the last, I don't know, year or two maybe."

"What? Are you serious? One or two years?" Now, what was that? Soap opera or what? "Why didn't you tell me or do anything?"

"Sasuke. Think for a minute. What would you do if I molested you before you realized things?"

"Well…probably call you a rapist and never spoke to you again?"

"Exactly. So I didn't really have any choice, now did I? I just had to wait and observe. And I must tell you, little brother, you were quite obvious when you came to the certain conclusions." He looked at me with disapproval almost like saying: 'Silly brother, Uchiha's are better actors than that'.

"…ok, I'm not sure I'm ready to listen to your speech about just how much I suck at acting. Anyway, I believe we have more interesting things to do…" And with that I kissed him again, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him close. When this mind blowing kiss have ended, mostly because we run out of freakin air, I pushed my brother down, making him lie on the bed and sat on him.

"Eager are we, little brother?" He asked smirking a little and running his hands through my hair, letting me do as I pleased.

"Hell I am. Now shut up and fuck me, I got really turned on by this small talk about hidden feelings and stuff." I said, pulling my shirt off and taking care of his.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that…" He said, still being slightly amused while I kissed and sucked at his neck, wanting to leave marks just as he did last time. Everyone at this freakin world should know that he belonged to someone or more precisely, me.

"Don't you like it?" I looked at him smiling suggestively. He looked at me smiling suggestively as well and run his hands along my back.

"I never said anything about not liking it, have I?" He raised his head a little and kissed me quickly on the lips few times. "Actually, it's very arousing…" I gasp slightly, as an idea came to my mind.

"Oh my God, my brother is a fetishist!" I screamed in a mock surprise.

"Yeah, so what?" Itachi asked smirking at me again. I looked at him slightly shocked. Could my brother really like spandex?

"…You serious? Because I was joking, you know." Itachi kept his face serious for a few more seconds and then started to laugh. I stopped every move at once.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? Is that you? If not, then what the heck did you do with my brother?! If yes… do you want me to call an ambulance?" I was seriously concerned here. Not only that my brother was laughing, but for such a long time as well. For someone that laughed once a year maybe, such a big dose could be lethal. Although I was more than willing to perform CPR on him…

"Sasuke…" Giggle. "Don't be stupid…" Giggle. Finally, after few more giggles, my brother got a grip and breathed deeply. Then he blinked.

"I think I have a stomach cramp." Now it was my time to giggle.

"No wonder. I'm surprised you didn't have a heart attack. Now, where were we?" I asked as I touched his lips with mine and nibbled them gently. Itachi immediately kissed back, catching my hair and pulling my face closer. I moved my hips a little, rubbing my growing erection with his.

"Mhm, Sasuke…" My brother moaned and when he was just about to grope my ass, doors to our room were suddenly opened and Naruto run in.

"Guys! What--? OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed as he closed his eyes quickly. "I think I went blind!" I rolled my eyes as I was forced to move away from my brother. Really, that dobe. He keeps making out with Gaara in every place possible and panics when someone else does the same. Seriously, what the fuck?

"Naruto, stop being ridiculous. It's not like it's anything new to you. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked starting to feel a little pissed. How dare he disturb my molestation time with my brother?

"Uh…oh yeah! I remember know! Let's go somewhere, do something interesting! We are on vacation, aren't we? We should do something exciting!"

"You idiot, don't you think I'm excited _right now_? And, _what's more important_, you're ruining my moment! So get the hell out of here before I'll decide to kick your sorry ass out!" Naruto just looked at me weirdly.

"Ok, ok… geez, Sasuke, you really are sexually frustrated--" he didn't even have a chance to finish that sentence, because I took my shoe off and threw at him.

"Out! NOW!" When Naruto run away screaming I looked back at Itachi who was observing whole event with boredom.

"Can I get laid _now_?" I asked with a pleading voice. And Itachi was _more_ than willing to fulfil my wish.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was a knock at the door. And another. And then another and another…

"Itachi…go open the door…" I murmured sleepily, hiding my face in my brother's chest.

"Nhh… You go Sasuke… I'm sure that's one of your crazy friends…"

"Sasuke! Open that goddamn door! Open them NOW or I'm going to fucking break them down!" I heard Naruto scream. Damn it…

I grunted as I struggled to get out of bed. It was so warm and cosy there… laying with my brother's arms around me… His fingers stroking my back gently…

"Agh! God damn it!" I was forced to leave my pleasant thoughts when I tried to stand straight. My ass _hurt_. My ass hurt so bad it almost felt like there was a rock stuck in there…or rather the entire mountain…

I glared at my brother who was the main cause to _why_ my ass hurt so bad. And he, he had a nerve to just lay in there and smirk at me. Oh, I swear I was going to kill that smug bastard. I was going to rip off every single limb from his body and slice him to pieces. Then I was going to dig a hole in my yard and bury him there. Of course I would leave his face untouched and hang it on my wall. Something so pretty shouldn't go wasted.

"Why are you glaring at me like that, Sasuke? Does your ass _hurt_?"

I just grunt.

"Oh come on, you didn't complain last night…and the night before…and the night before… Actually, I can remember you screaming something along the lines of: 'Oh yes Itachi, harder, faster!'"

I glared at him more. He was SO going to die.

When I finally limped to the door I opened them and looked at still ranting Naruto.

"Finally! Jesus, Sasuke, how long can it take to open the door?" After that he pushed me aside and went inside with Gaara close behind him. And I of course had no other choice than to follow. Or at least I _tried_ to follow them.

"Anyway, guys, you've been in that room for the last four days doing God knows what—"

"Having sex." Gaara corrected.

"Yes, _thank you_ Gaara. Anyway, that's our last day here, maybe we should do something…different?"

"Like what?" I asked finally being able to sat on the bed. Itachi as well sat on the bed and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Like, I don't know what…maybe go to the club?"

"Naruto, I don't know if you noticed, but I can barely walk, let alone dance."

"Oh…well, we could go anyway. You will just sit, have a drink and talk with Itachi and those of us who can actually move will dance. Come on, that's our last night! At least some change in scenery!"

"Hm, I think that's a good idea Sasuke. We won't have much chances like that when we come back home."

I sighed and nodded. It's not like I had anything to say in this matter, they would probably carry me there if I refused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We ended in some really creepy club. Leave it to Naruto to decide… Everything was decorated in blacks, and was so _unbelievably_ freaky. It looked more like a club for vampires than humans.

Anyway, the minute we got there, Naruto and Gaara went dancing. Not that Gaara was eager to dance. But under the threat of one week sex abstinence, he changed his mind. I however end up sitting at the table, drinking some rum slowly and glaring at people who danced with my brother. Did that guy just groped his ass?!

And to think that I personally send him to the dancing floor. I didn't want him to get bored. Damn it. Since when did I care anyway? And now the only thing in my mind was how to kill five people who were hitting on my brother with one glass of rum. Oh I'm sure there was a way to do that. For example…

"Don't glare so much, little brother, you'll scare the people away." Itachi said as he came to our table and sat next to me.

"Tch. That's the fucking point." I grunted and drunk some of my drink.

"Jealous much? If I recall right, it was _your_ idea to send me there." Itachi answered and moved even closer to me.

"You wish." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, maybe I am _a little_ jealous."

"Hm, you shouldn't be, really. No one is able to replace that bastardish attitude of yours…" He said, landed closer to my face and licked my ear gently. I just moaned. And then idea came to my mind. The best way to amuse myself…

I lifted my hand and put it under the table. Itachi didn't notice anything until I put it on his thigh and massaged his leg gently.

"Mhm…" Itachi jumped a little, feeling my fingers moving near his crotch. He didn't resist though. Now, who in their right mind would? I continued to stroke his legs and touched his member from time to time, while he still kissed and licked my cheek and neck.

Hell, that was awesome. I didn't know I could feel so excited just from some mere kissing. Then again, my brother and his knowledge about usage of tongue was incredible.

"Sasuke…I don't think I can last much longer… Let's go…" he said, stood up quickly and pulled me with him.

"What, where?" I didn't get any replay from him until we reached men's toilet. Wow. Having sex in the club loo? That's new.

We went inside and locked ourselves in cabin. The moment we were there, I dropped to my knees and started to undo Itachi's pants. I never did a blowjob. Oh well. There always needs to be a first time.

When I pulled my brother's pants and underwear down, I took his member in one hand and licked it gently. Itachi's hands immediately found their way to my hair, stroking them lightly. When I teased him a little, running my tongue along his now fully grown erection, I took it in the mouth. I sucked, licked and move my head slowly, until Itachi grabbed my hair roughly and fastened the pace.

About few second later I felt him tense and release into my mouth with a long moan. I swallowed everything and moaned as well when I felt myself cum. To have an erection only from sucking off someone else? That was new as well.

When we finished and cleaned ourselves, we grabbed Naruto and Gaara and went back to the hotel to pack.

And when we waited several hours later on the airport I felt that _definitely_, those holidays were the best in my life. And with so many attractions as well. Just think, how many useful things I have learned…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Oki doki XD Here it is. Damn, now that I think about that, I would gladly spend four days in bed with Itachi as well…XD

Anyway, I must announce that there is one more chapter to go and that will be **THE END** of this fanfiction. I figured that in a ff like that anything more would spoil the general idea. And from beginning I didn't want anything big to happen there (beside Sasuke and Itachi get together of course), I wanted it to be "light" to read.

But don't worry those who are XD , I'll be starting a **NEW FAN FICTION**.

It's title is going to be **"Art Of Life"** and it will be Sasuke x Itachi as well. Although this one will be more serious but nothing tragic . I'll try to describe more situations in life etc... Or at least I'll try XD Anyway, it will be much longer and action will be somehow slower, as well as the updates. I think there will be one, _maybe_ two a week.

So to all people that are interested, **STAY PUT!**


	9. And The Life Goes On

**CHAPTER 9**

"And The Life Goes On" – Epilogue

It's been three years since I started a relationship with Itachi and we were still together. We even _lived_ together.

Right after my graduation from high school, Itachi moved out of our house to his own apartment in the centre of Tokyo. Of course, purely by accident I was submitted to the university that was near his house. So, being rational, I moved out with him…Just to be closer to the school. Or so said the version for our parents at least. Of course in reality I just wanted to live with him, to which he agreed eagerly.

Itachi started his own company together with Deidara and some other of his crazy friends. It's called 'Akatsuki' and specializes in something connected with the newest technologies and such. He says that one day they will dominate the world with it. I wonder.

Anyway, Gaara and Naruto are still together as well and ended at the same university as me. The only difference is that while I'm studying IT, Naruto's learning about Computer Graphics and Gaara about marketing. Heh. I still want to see his first day as a manager when he will glare everyone around him to death.

I was forced to stop this flow of thoughts when I heard that door to our apartment were opened. Few minutes later Itachi entered our study room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, putting his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to him. I turned my head, greeted him with a kiss on the lips and looked back at the computer, on which I was working before.

"Project for university. Although it's a bitch to do and I have no idea how to end this." I said, sighing tiredly. Seriously, if I won't get it done in a week, I'm screwed.

"Mhm, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I can always ask Kisame to help you." He said, going out of the room and heading to the kitchen. I stood up from my chair and followed him.

"You mean the Whale-san? No thanks. Last time he tried to help me write a programme, I ended up with a game in which you had to swim through the sea without being eaten by sharks. My professor didn't like it very much, I tell you." When we reached our kitchen I sat on the counter while Itachi opened the fridge and tried to figure out what to do for dinner. "Anyway, anything new in your job?"

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and started to slice vegetables.

"Not really. Well, beside the fact that Deidara almost blew up our laboratory again. But that's daily occurrence now. Can you make some rice?" And so I did. After we made and ate dinner, I had to go back to my project, while Itachi went to our bedroom and lay there watching TV.

Did you notice how often I say word 'our'? That's because I'm freakin proud of the relationship I had with my brother. And people say that incestuous relationships don't work. Well, our did. Perfectly well. And even though sometimes we acted like an old married couple and had our better and worst moments, I still wouldn't trade him for the world. Because he was Itachi. My Itachi.

And because he was good in bed. But that's beside the point.

Anyway, when I finally managed to end my work, I went quickly to the bedroom, eager to join my brother. I suddenly felt like cuddling. Yeah. Cuddling was my obsession since we moved out of our parents house and I was pride of it. I just had to cuddle or I would go insane. Maybe I just needed to feel my brother's presence, to make sure that he was really there and that that wasn't some kind of dream. Because, even though it was three years already I still thought that it was too good to be true.

I entered our bedroom and immediately headed towards the bed. Itachi was sitting on it with his legs stretched in front of him and his back rested along the wall. I jumped on the bed and sat between his legs, resting my back on his chest. Itachi lifted his hands and put them around my stomach. He was used to my cuddling moments by now, even though he was slightly freaked out by them in the beginning.

And when my brother was gently nudging my neck with his lips, I thought about the beginning of this whole story. How I always believed that my life was boring. But now I knew better. Life was never boring. It was made from weird and unexpected coincidences which weren't really coincidences at all when you looked at them closer. I just always looked at it from the wrong side.

"Sex?" Itachi asked in innocent voice, kissing me from neck to cheek.

"Sure." I answered him with a smirk. Yeah. Life was good as it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N:** Ok, here is the last chapter! This story turned out to be shorter than I expected, but I honestly think that anything more would ruin the whole thing.

Anyway, most importantly, I wanted to **THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS!** I just simply love you all XD If not you, I probably wouldn't write this story to the end and didn't start the next, since I didn't expect people would like my writing so much XD So, once again, **THANK YOU ALL!**

And few words about my new ff **"Art Of Life",** first chapter will be probably out around the beginning of the next week, so Monday/Tuesday maybe.

**Pairings**: Sasuke x Itachi, Naruto x Sai, one-sided Suigetsu x Sasuke and Sasuke x Naruto (but only in the past).

**Summary:** Sasuke could always count only on himself. Objecting his parents will, he decided to pursuit his dreams and concentrate on achieving success. But what will he choose in the end? Career or love?

So, that's more or less it. Thanks for staying till the end and stay put for my new work! **Ja Ne**


End file.
